1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an art of a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically bridging two electrical interfaces such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,092 issued on Feb. 20, 2007 discloses a plurality of LGA socket contacts for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) to a printed circuit board (PCB). The LGA connector includes a housing, a number of terminals secured on the housing, a stiffener defining a middle window for receiving the housing, a clip pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener, and a lever coupled with another end of the stiffener for fastening the clip onto the housing and having an operation lever and a mounting lever. The housing comprises a supporting portion for supporting the LGP, a mounting portion received in the window of the stiffener and a plurality of protrusions extending from two opposite sides of the mounting portion for engaging with corresponding recesses defined at two opposite edges of the window. The stiffener further has a latch extending outside from one side wall for engaging with the lever.
In use, the housing is retained in the window by the interference between the protrusions of the housing and the recesses of the stiffener. The operation lever is rotated to a horizontal position and locked by the latch of the stiffener. Considerably, the stiffener is given an upward force by the lever. The stiffener is limited rigid, and opposite ends of the stiffener tend to bend upward. At the time, the corresponding ends of the housing are prone to bend upward alone with the bended end of the stiffener. That is, the engagement between the stiffener and the housing is unreliable. Additionally, When the stiffener is designed smaller to enhance the engagement between the stiffener and the housing, the stiffener is easy to have a distortion by the engagement.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved land grid array connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.